In The Forest, No One Can Hear You Scream
by keeperofthedarkflame12
Summary: Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want more. She had never felt like this with Percy. And she wanted more.


She tried to remember how she got into this position.

Something about an argument with Leo about the state of the Argo II came to mind, but as Jason pinned her to the forest floor she found herself no longer caring how she got there, she only cared about the things that his lips were making her feel.

She tangled her hands in his hair, desperately holding onto him, mewing softly as he pressed his hips into hers.

She had never felt like this with Percy. Whenever they had made out he was careful. Sweet almost.

Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want more.

Something that she thought she hadn't wanted when she was with Percy.

His lips had left hers and were travelling down her neck, up to the back of her ear, teasing the skin, testing her and finding out what she liked. She tried to stifle the noises coming out of her mouth. _Noises that Percy had barely heard when they were making out._ She thought to herself as Jason pulled back, looking at her, as if asking her permission to remove her camp T-shirt.

She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself up as he pulled her shirt off and threw it behind him.

He looked down at her and ran his hands up her back. She flushed from her cheeks down to the top of her breasts when she noticed the hungry look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her. She barely even noticed when he undid her bra and threw that away with her top. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Not even Percy had seen her this way, in the light. He'd only ever seen her topless, lights off, under the covers.

She tried to move her arms to cover her chest, but Jason refused to let her.

"Annabeth, stop it." He said, before kissing her again.

It was rough and she loved it. She felt his fingers moving up her front this time, little electric shocks on her breasts making her moan into the kiss, arching her back into his chest. Somehow, he was able to pull his own T-shirt off and the feel of his skin against hers made her rock her hips against his, desperately trying to get the friction that she needed.

The bulge in his pants would have made her blush even more, but she didn't care anymore. She was too wound up to be embarrassed about the situation she had somehow found herself in.

He dipped his hands below the waistline of her shorts, somehow bringing her hips closer into his, cupping her ass.

"You..." He said, kissing her jaw after every word. "Have a _very_ nice ass." To emphasise his opinion on the matter, he once again pressed his hips into hers and she moaned at the contact.

"Please, do that again..." She bit her lip as he finally lowered her to the floor of the forest, hands still cupping her ass. She tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved against her.

"Oh gods..." She moaned to herself as the fabric of her shorts and the pressure of his hips built up the release she had been looking for since the first moment he kissed her.

She wasn't used to this kind of passion, and for a fleeting moment before her orgasm overcame her, she thought about the tenderness that Percy had whenever he touched her.

Closing her eyes as she came down from her high she felt Jason nudging her shorts down and she weakly lifted her hips up to help him. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was smirking.

"Not used to this, are you?" She shook her head.

"It's been a while since I've done anything..." She whispered as he trailed a hand up her leg.

Suddenly, she felt very exposed. Percy had never gotten her this far. He'd never been able to get her pants off. But then Jason's fingers were exploring her slick folds and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure.

Bucking her hips against his hand, she moaned as he flicked over her clit, once again bringing her closer to orgasm. Carefully he slid his finger into her, testing her, teasing her with his thumb. She bit her lip at the intrusion, whimpering as he slid another finger into her.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked, slowly rubbing his thumb across her clit. She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Are you sure you actually want to do this?" She thought for a moment. Virginity was just a silly concept. She would give herself to Percy if she wanted to. Jason was just... _A warm up_. So that she knew what to do. She was simply acquiring the knowledge of how to actually have sex.

So she nodded.

He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out as pleasure overcame her. Panting, she somehow got a hold of Jason again, and pulled him down into another kiss.

"I wasn't quite done with you yet, Annabeth..." Jason laughed and pulled his fingers out before slowly licking them clean. Percy certainly had never done _that_ before, she thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her foot up his back. He smirked again.

"You'll see." He leaned in and kissed her. Usually, she would find kissing him right after what he did disgusting, but right now it was just making her even more turned on, and she had to admit to herself that Percy could probably never be that erotic.

His lips found her neck once again and she tipped her head back to moan as his lips moved down to her chest and then down her stomach, her head shooting up to look at him when she realised where he was going. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Problem, Annabeth?" He said, sucking the top of her thigh.

"N-no..." She whimpered, trying not to buck her hips.

"Did you want something?" He said, moving to the other leg and sucking there too. If he left a bruise there, she was going to hit him. _Percy once gave her a hickey and it didn't go down for weeks..._

"Um..." She said, watching as he kissed and licked every part of her, avoiding the part she wanted him to touch the most.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want..." He said, blowing on her folds, making her shiver in excitement.

"Please..." She managed, moaning as the tip of his nose brushed against her. He pulled back and licked the tip. She had to admit he did look pretty adorable while he did that.

"Please, _what_?" He said when he moved his head back down between her legs.

"Jason, please just touch me already!" She shouted, and she gasped when he finally bent his head to run his tongue over her dripping folds. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and pushed his tongue into her, somehow hitting a spot inside her that just heightened the feeling for her.

_Gods_. She thought to herself. _I better memorise exactly where that is..._

He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers, curling them so that he hit that spot with every thrust of his hand, teasing her clit with his tongue, running it in circles, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

She cried out his name when she came, but she had green eyes in her mind.

_She was most definitely going to get Percy to do __**that**__ when she saw him again..._

A zipping sound brought her out of her thoughts and she noticed that Jason was sliding off his jeans and underwear. She looked down at his lap and blushed.

_Was it supposed to be that big?_ She asked herself, quickly looking away so she wasn't caught staring. She sat up and kissed him again, climbing into his lap to straddle him.

She looked down at the member in front of her. Biting her lip she looked into Jason's eyes and took it into her hand.

"Annabeth, you don't have to..." He said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I practically got off just from going down on you just then..."

"I just... I want to feel it." She said, carefully running her hand down his diamond hard length. He groaned and she coated her hand with his pre-cum. She brought her hand up to her lips and tentatively licked it just to see what it was like. He moaned at the sight.

"Annabeth..." He whimpered, moving his hips and she could sense his desperation. She knelt up, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly sunk back down onto him, pausing when he was fully inside her to bury her head in his neck and whimper in pain.

He held still and waited for her to slowly move against him, touching his forehead to hers, offering silent comfort as she worked through the pain.

Once the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure she began to slam down on him, trying to bring back the passion and escape the tenderness that she only wanted to feel when she was with Percy. The only thing she wanted from Jason was the knowledge of how to do this.

She moaned into his neck as she quickly brought herself to orgasm, holding onto him as she moved, riding out her release, finally slowing and holding him close as she caught her breath. She could feel him moving up into her, rolling his hips sharply against her, but in her post-orgasm haze she barely registered him gasping into her hair as she clenched around him again, her body somehow finding the strength to allow her to orgasm again. He slowed his movements, tensing and gripping her hips, a move that would probably leave hand shaped bruises when she checked later.

She looked up at him and he carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I... Um..." She stammered, not sure what to say.

"I know you have a boyfriend. So we can just keep this between us if you want?" He said, matter-of-factly and she mentally cursed herself for not being able to think logically.

"That would probably be best." She said, shaking her head, trying to bring some sense back into her mind. She slowly slid off him and tried to find her clothes, trying to hide the fact that she could barely walk.

"Here." Jason said, holding out her shorts and her underwear. She blushed and thanked him before quickly pulling them on, going in search of the rest of her clothes. She could hear Jason behind her doing the same.

When she looked over, he had grass stains all over his knees and his hair was mussed. She assumed that she looked no different, but she still tried to brush herself off, just in case.

They said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

"Annabeth?" She heard the voice of one of her siblings from behind her when she walked into her cabin.

"Yes, Stephanie?" Annabeth said, sitting down at her desk.

"...Why do you have bruises all over your neck?"

_She was going to kill Jason Grace._

_(Sadly, she couldn't actually bring herself to kill him, and they just ended up having sex up against the statue of Zeus in his cabin.)_


End file.
